


Part 4: Ketsugo (Epilogue)

by aegicheezu



Series: DEARS x TAEMINTS: a fantasy collaboration between Gackt and Taemin [4]
Category: GacktJOB, K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dancing and Singing, Dom/sub Undertones, Established MinKey, Established Relationship, Fantasy Collaboration, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, GacktJOB - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Height Differences, Jinki has enlisted, Jonghyun Is The Moon, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-TSoL Era, RPF, SHINee - Freeform, Singing, minkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: A month after Taemin and Gakuto’s big duet concert, the men return to Korea as promised – but soon, Gakuto must return home to Japan for a project with Yoshiki. Both dreading their goodbye, the pair do their best to make memories.





	Part 4: Ketsugo (Epilogue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gakutaem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gakutaem).



> (1) this fic was written at the request of a friend on twitter, thanks babe! I'll dedicate it to you once your ao3 account is approved! 
> 
> (2) songs referenced are View (SHINee) and Orenji No Taiyou (Gackt/Hyde)
> 
> (3) as before, I refer to Kami as Ukyo, as that is his real name.
> 
> (4) this is the last instalment for my little series, thanks for reading!

**_= AUGUST 2019: SEOUL =_ **

 

Taemin’s apartment was filled with music; in the living room, he and Gakuto swayed side by side and sang along – Gakuto had won a bet, and got to decide the music: he’d wanted to listen to SHINee. Taemin had whined about it, cutely explaining that listening to his own music made him blush. But, he found it harder and harder to refuse the older man anything; so, without too much fuss, he’d put on their Odd album. They sang together softly in Taemin’s living room, Gakuto’s arm snaking around the young man’s waist and pulling him in for a kiss in between songs.

  
_You were so used to being bored, you forgot about the specialness_  
_Now slowly lift your head_  
_Kiss me on my eyes_

 _To that beautiful place_  
_Take me to that beautiful place_

 

“You sound so wonderful together,” Gakuto complimented, taking his hand and playfully spinning him on the cool, lacquered floor. “Like your voices were made for each other.” He smiled at Taemin, who blushed at the compliment.

“Maybe one day, we could all sing together,” he wondered aloud, looking past the older man and through to the night sky in the window. “I want us to work together again.” He looked back at Gakuto and suddenly felt sad. “I want to – I need to see you again, when this is all done.” He held tightly to his hand, stroking the soft skin. “I don’t want to lose you, too.”

Gakuto was touched; he gently pulled Taemin in close and kissed the top of his head. “Even though I have to return to Japan soon, I promise this won’t be the last time.” _This precious boy… he hides his pain so well, but…_ Gakuto traced soothing circles up and down the young man’s back. “I don’t want you to think of it like I’m leaving you, Taeminnie,” he cooed. “You’re not losing me, even though we do have to part ways for a while.”

Taemin’s eyes began to water. “I can’t… I can’t say goodbye. Not anymore,” he admitted. “It hurts too much, Gacchan,” he sniffled, and his tears fell. “Even having to think of it makes me cry.”

“Oh, Taeminnie,” Gakuto knew what tugged at the dancer’s heart, and it broke his own. “I’m not going anywhere,” he tried to reassure him. “It’s alright to cry…” he kissed the young man’s cheeks, and wiped his tears away. “I know how deeply you love him.” Taemin buried his face into Gakuto’s shoulder, and sobbed softly.

“I’m sorry, Gacchan,” Taemin murmured into the older man’s shoulder. “I don’t want to have to say goodbye to anyone, ever again…”

“I know,” Gakuto kissed the top of his head, the soft floral scent of his shampoo making him smile a little. “I know it hurts, baby. It’s alright.” He sighed, his heart breaking as he held the gently crying boy. “I promise I will never give you a reason to say goodbye to me.”

 

A kiss.

 

*  


“Gacchan, I’m home,” Taemin called softly from the entryway as he closed the door behind him. The lights were set low, and the dining table was set; there was music softly playing from some corner of the apartment. Minho and Kibum shrugged, slipping off their shoes and steadying Taemin as he did the same.

“Gacchan?” Taemin wondered aloud. “Are you home?” He followed his nose – something smelled delicious, and it came from the kitchen.

“In here,” Gakuto called out, voice cutting the silence. “Taemin-ah, could you bring out your first aid kit? I don’t know where you keep it,” he laughed. “I’ve had a little mishap with the stovetop.”

“Are you okay, Gakuto-san?” Kibum called out, worried.

“I’m fine! Just a little… burnt,” Gakuto called, a little laughter in his voice despite being in pain.

“I’ll be right there!” Taemin dropped his workout bag and ran through to the bathroom to retrieve the kit, leaving Minho and Kibum, who made their way to the kitchen to check on Gakuto. “Are you okay?” Taemin called from the bathroom. Minho and Kibum had begun fawning over the older man in worry – but then, they heard a crashing of shampoo bottles, and laughed.

“I’m fine, I just want to make sure it doesn’t blister,” he reassured. “Sorry to startle you three,” he ran his free hand through his hair and shook out his fringe. “I wanted to make pasta for you all when you came back from dance practice, but I scalded myself on the stovetop.”

Kibum shook his head and held Gakuto’s hand under the water. “And people say Taeminnie’s the clumsy one,” he clicked his tongue. “Minho-ya, go make sure Taeminnie gets the Vitamin E cream and not the rubbing alcohol by accident.” He grinned.

Minho patted Gakuto’s arm. “Roger that,” he turned on his heel, and went to the bathroom to help Taemin find the first aid kit.

Gakuto gave a look. “Has he ever really mixed those two things up?”

Kibum laughed. “Once, he put iodine straight on an open wound after he skinned his knee during a practice,” he explained. “He wailed about it for hours.”

Gakuto laughed, despite the pain. “It’s a good thing you all came back together, then,” he looked at his hand. “I’m sorry about this,” he said softly. “I’d wanted to have everything prepared for when you all came home, since you three were working so hard all day.”

Kibum shook his head. “You spoil us, Gakuto-san,” he was touched. “Don’t worry about it,” he said sweetly. “Besides, it’s more fun to cook all together, don’t you think?” Gakuto nodded; Kibum went on, “We’ve always done that, when we can. Since we were kids,” he leaned against the counter. “We’re inseparable.”

Gakuto hummed, thinking. “That’s wonderful, really,” he smiled. “How lucky you all are, to be surrounded by so much love.”

The two men smiled at each other, understanding.

At last, Minho and Taemin emerged from the bathroom, hands full with supplies. “Let me see,” Taemin’s tone was concerned; he took Gakuto’s hand from under the stream of ice-cold water to examine it – the burn wasn’t too bad, but it was large; it must have hurt a lot. “I’ve got the Vitamin E cream, that should help things,” he explained as he carefully dried his hand, taking great pains not to poke or press down too much on the burn. He stood close to the other man, and, despite his worry for Gakuto’s injury, he could not help the quickening of his heartbeat, standing so close to him like that. He carefully, carefully applied the cream to the burn, largely ignoring the feeling of Gakuto’s eyes on him. “Does it hurt a lot?” he asked, voice childlike in its concern.

“It hurts,” Gakuto admitted, cocking his head cutely and puffing out his cheeks, “but I’ve had worse pain than this,” he twirled a piece of Taemin’s hair in his free hand, and cradled his cheek in his palm – Taemin met his gaze then, and cursed the blush that bloomed in his cheeks. Gakuto smiled; _how cute you are_. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.”

“Let’s all cook together,” Minho added, ruffling Taemin’s hair. “It’s more fun when we do it all together, right?”

Kibum looked knowingly at Gakuto. “See?” he smiled. “Inseparable.”

 

Laughter.

 

*

 

After dinner, when Minho and Kibum had gone home, Taemin and Gakuto were left alone at last, and sat on the sofa – the television was on, but neither man was watching the program with anything more than a passing interest. Gakuto’s head lay comfortably in Taemin’s lap, and the younger absent-mindedly curled pieces of his hair in lazy fingers. “Gacchan, let me see your hand,” he said after a little while, concern still in his voice. “Does it still hurt?”

Gakuto dutifully sat up and gave the young man his hand, bandage still wrapped around his palm. He smiled to see how carefully Taemin took his hand, and examined his injury. “It doesn’t hurt that much anymore,” he reassured. “You fixed me.” He smiled, and took Taemin’s chin in his hand, bringing their faces close. “But I know one thing that will make the pain go away for certain,” he grinned. 

“And what’s that?” Taemin smiled, playing along.

“Kiss me, Taeminnie,” Gakuto asked. “Make some memories with me, tonight.”

Taemin obeyed; he snaked his arms around the older man’s neck and pulled him in closer, pressing their bodies together. He climbed into Gakuto’s lap and gently pulled his hair, exposing his smooth white neck for Taemin to kiss. He softly clawed his fingers through the long brown curls; Gakuto felt how much the young dancer desired him, and it made his heart ache with yearning.

“Taeminnie…” he murmured between kisses, “will you do something for me, my beautiful boy?” he looked him in the eye then, deep blue eyes that seemed to pierce into his heart.

“Anything…” Taemin replied, rolling his hips into Gakuto’s and biting his lip.

Gakuto kissed him then, and said, “Mark me… so that when I look at my body I’m reminded of you,” he slipped his hands beneath Taemin’s shirt and gently ran his nails up and down on the smooth skin. “Even while we’re apart.” He coaxed the dancer’s shirt from his shoulders and tossed it to the floor, allowing Taemin to unbutton his own and expose the smooth, tanned skin of his chest.

“Gacchan, I don’t want you to go,” Taemin’s voice was soft, pleading. He kissed down the older man’s cheek to his jawline and neck, pausing to bite and suck on the tender skin between Gakuto’s neck and shoulder, forcing a little cry from his kiss-swollen lips.

With one practiced hand, he deftly undid the singer’s jeans as he continued to kiss and bite. Taking Gakuto’s length in his hand, he began to stroke slowly, making him squirm. “Taemin-ah, that…” he clawed his nails against the couch, making Taemin grin.

“What do you want me to do, Gacchan…?” Taemin teased in his ear, voice made deep with want. “Tell me…”

Gakuto took hold of Taemin’s chin forcefully and crashed their mouths together. “Make me feel good, baby.” He looked him in the eye, and Taemin saw desire. Taemin grinned and kissed a trail down Gakuto’s bare chest and stomach, pausing to kiss and bite at his hip, leaving a bruise that began to bloom immediately. As the older man looked on and laced delicate fingers through Taemin’s blonde hair, the dancer took him in his mouth at last – Gakuto hissed in delight, and Taemin smirked a little. He licked along Gakuto’s hot length and sighed, satisfied as he relaxed his throat and took him as deeply as he could. Gakuto writhed and rolled his hips in time with Taemin’s movements, desperate to come but still not quite wanting to, not yet. Nails scraping the soft leather of the sofa beneath him, he almost lost himself completely when Taemin looked up at him through his lashes, eyes half-closed and heavy-lidded with desire. He gently pulled at Taemin’s soft hair, bidding him climb back up Gakuto’s body for a kiss.

“That was mean, Gacchan,” he pouted, pretending to be sad. “I wasn’t quite finished with you,” Taemin teased as he kissed him, catching his breath.

“I changed my mind, my pretty Taeminnie,” Gakuto grinned against his lips. “I want to fuck you…” he slid his strong hands up Taemin’s thighs. “Would you like that, baby?” his deep, honey voice sent shivers through Taemin’s whole body and instantly spread a warmth through his middle, traveling lower. As an answer, he took Gakuto’s face in his hands and kissed him, grinding his hips into Gakuto and smirking as he felt how hard the other man was against him.

“I want it…” Taemin said at last, voice barely above a whisper. “Please, Gacchan…” he rocked his hips back and forth, knowing that the friction was only exciting the older man further. “Right here…” He bit Gakuto’s lip gently and pulled him in closer for another kiss. Gakuto wrapped his arms around the slim dancer and turned him onto his back on the sofa, hovering over him and slipping his joggers off first one leg, than the other. Slipping one hand beneath the waistband of Taemin’s boxers, he tugged them from his hips and parted his thighs, wasting no time. Taemin gasped at the feeling of Gakuto’s fingers inside him, but had grown accustomed, grown needy, of it – he moaned excitedly, biting his lip to keep from crying out as the older man pushed deeper.

“Gacchan... more... please...!” Taemin was panting now, desperate. He rolled his hips and clutched at the pillow beneath his head. Gakuto did not need to be asked twice; he took the young dancer in his mouth and let saliva drip from his kiss-swollen lips as he licked up Taemin’s length. Taemin sighed in delight and arched his back, a familiar reflex. He felt for Gakuto’s hair and pulled in time with the older man’s movements, guiding him to take him in deeper. Gakuto’s triumphant moans sent vibrations through the dancer’s body, only serving to intensify the sensation. Gakuto could see, could feel that Taemin was ready - he slipped his fingers out and positioned himself at his entrance, gently lifting the young man’s legs to his shoulders. With one last kiss, he eased himself inside. Both men moaned in relief at the connection, and they were thankful that they were alone in the apartment at last.  
  
As Gakuto thrust deeper, slowly at first but steadily increasing his pace, with each roll of his hips he caressed Taemin’s calves where they rested against his chest, ankles up by his shoulders. “My beautiful boy...” he cooed, voice grown gravelly and deep with desire. “How pretty you look, like this...” he reached down and gently coaxed Taemin’s face to look at him. “Look at me with those beautiful eyes of yours, baby...”

Taemin’s entire body felt hot, and he blushed to hear how softly the older man spoke to him. “Gacchan...” he whimpered between thrusts. “Ga... Gacchan, you feel so good...!” He wrapped his hand around one of Gakuto’s thighs and dug his nails in, his grip tightening each time the singer thrust deeper. Gakuto gingerly shook off Taemin’s ankles from his shoulders so he could shift positions - he pulled Taemin up from where he lay on the sofa and turned his body so that he sat properly on the sofa once again, with Taemin riding him in his lap.  
  
“There...” he clutched a fistful of Taemin’s hair, bending his head back a little so that he could kiss his neck. “That’s better… isn’t it, beautiful?” Taemin wrapped his arms around Gakuto’s neck as he rocked his hips back and forth, feeling every inch of the singer inside of him.

“Gacchan… I want more… more…! Please…” Taemin whined, grinding down against him, throwing his head back, overcome. Gakuto thrust up into the dancer, holding his hips and guiding him up and down, riding him rhythmically.

“That’s it… yeah… that’s it, Taeminnie,” Gakuto moaned. “Just like that…” with one hand on his waist, he took his other and gently snaked it around the back of Taemin’s neck and brought their faces close. “Look at me, baby… look at me when you come for me…” he kissed him deeply then, and Taemin moaned into his mouth. Taemin’s eyes bore straight into Gakuto’s heart, pools of amber and caramel piercing his soul.

“Gacchan… I’m…!” Taemin grunted, forehead pressed against Gakuto’s, perfume mixing with sweat on the skin.

Gakuto knew that he, too, was close – he bit and sucked at Taemin’s lip and gripped the young man’s thighs, feeling them quiver. “Come, my beautiful boy,” Gakuto murmured in Taemin’s ear. “Now…!” the older man bucked his hips and thrust as deep as he could into the dancer, forcing a cry from his pretty lips. As though bound to do as he was commanded, Taemin spilled into Gakuto’s hand, shuddering in orgasm and continuing to roll his hips in the older man’s lap. He rested his head against Gakuto’s shoulder, catching his breath.

“I’m not quite finished with you, Taeminnie,” Gakuto parroted Taemin’s words from earlier in the young man’s ear, sending a shiver through his body. Gakuto took hold of Taemin’s length and stroked him slowly as he continued to thrust upward into him. He pulled on Taemin’s long hair and tilted his head back so that he could bite and suck at his neck as he came. Taemin moaned in surprise at the feeling, almost a sensory overload – Gakuto’s hands in his hair, hand stroking his cock, thrusting inside him, teeth against his neck; he knew he would come a second time, and looked into Gakuto’s eyes. The older man knew that look; he was close, too. “Taeminnie, I’m…!” he bit down on the young dancer’s soft skin again, and felt himself release into him. Taemin cried out again, and came into Gakuto’s hand. Panting together, heads collapsed against each other’s shoulders, the pair clung to each other as the moon rose in the sky.

 

*

 

Sometime later, when the moon had begun to set in the sky, and the sun was thinking of rising, and the thin film of perfumed sweat was but a memory on the skin, Taemin and Gakuto sat up in bed; the younger encircled in the older man’s arms and legs. Gakuto rested his chin on Taemin’s bare shoulder, and in the stillness of the early morning, he began to hum.

“What’s that?” Taemin asked softly, cocking his head to the side so he could kiss Gakuto’s cheek.

“Don’t you recognize it?” Gakuto smiled. He began to sing softly, knowing that Taemin would join in.

 _At twilight, I watched with you the orange sun_  
_Our faces like they would cry in our eternal farewell_

 _As we played with the glistening waves, you wore that innocent look_  
_You would dearly run past me barefoot on the sandy shore…_

“Ah!” Taemin felt silly for not recognizing the tune when Gakuto hummed it. “Orenji no Taiyou!” he smiled, and leaned into the older man’s body. A sudden sadness overcame him. “You wrote it for Ukyo-san,” he said softly. “Is it really okay to share it with me?” he turned in the older man’s arms and searched his eyes. “Won’t Ukyo-san be angry with me?”

Gakuto’s eyes filled with love, and he embraced the young man then. “No, Taemin,” he stroked his bare back, tracing soothing circles with slender fingers. “Ukyo would never be angry with you,” he kissed the top of his head, and smiled a little when Taemin wrapped his arms around his waist. He looked past the dancer through to the setting moon in the sky, and winked. _You won’t be cross with him, or me, will you my love?_ He asked. _I know you._ “Taeminnie, look at me,” he cooed softly, taking the young man’s face in his hands. “Sing with me,” he smiled. “Sing with me as the sun comes up.”

Taemin’s eyes softened at the request, and he sighed. “It’s almost morning, that’s right…” he looked out at the lightening sky. “You leave for Japan tonight,” he added quietly, as if remembering it for the first time – though, he’d known Gakuto’s departure would eventually come.

“I do,” Gakuto confirmed, eyes sad. “I’m sorry.”

Taemin shook his head. “Don’t be sorry,” he smiled, kissing Gakuto’s cheek. “We’re going to have at least one more Japanese fan-meeting before my brothers have to enlist in a few months,” he explained. “I’ll come and stay with you.”

“It’s a deal,” Gakuto sighed happily. He wrapped his arms around Taemin and embraced him from behind, curling his bare legs around him protectively. Taemin leaned his head back against Gakuto’s shoulder, and continued the song.

 _Your name which we wrote in the sand and decorated with seashells_  
_Was swept away before us as we sat shoulder to shoulder_

 _At twilight, I watched with you the orange sun_  
_Our faces like they would cry in our eternal farewell_  
_The blue sky breathes softly, embracing a red setting sun_  
_As I too embraced you, I closed my eyes_

 _There was much joy and sadness; countless encounters and partings_  
_Unchanged from those days, the orange sun gently watches on_

 _Back then, we dreamed of an eternity where_  
_We'd never have to part and would hold each other, smiling_

 _It's amazing how I think of you_  
_And with that alone, I can be fulfilled_  
_So don't cry, we can always meet again_  
_If you close your eyes..._

Gakuto’s eyes were glassy with tears; the final notes of their harmonized voices hung in the air, greeting the rising sun. Taemin saw this, and kissed his cheek. At the touch of the young man’s lips, he closed his eyes and let them fall.

“Gacchan…” Taemin turned in his arms and held him close. “It’s alright to cry,” he sat in his lap and pressed their bodies together in an embrace. “I know you miss him.”

Gakuto curled a hand at the base of Taemin’s neck and sobbed softly into the young man’s shoulder. “I do…” he sniffled a little, trying to compose himself. “I’m sorry, Taeminnie,” he allowed Taemin to wipe his eyes gently and kissed the top of his head. “I don’t want to hurt you… I wish I could show you… that the pain of this loss gets easier with time,” he explained. “I wish I could show you that I'm strong, that losing Ukyo didn't break me into a thousand pieces, even now, after twenty years... I wish I could tell you that one day, you’ll be able to think of Jonghyun, and not dissolve in a puddle of tears, like I do for Ukyo.” He held the young man’s gaze. “I don’t want you to be afraid that you’ll grow to be like me.”

Taemin shook his head and took Gakuto’s cheek in his hand. “Don’t say things like that, Gacchan,” he kissed the older man’s trembling lips. “I know that I will never really be alright. I know that,” he sighed. “And it’s okay. It has to be,” he looked into the older man’s blue eyes. “Please, let me take some of your pain away…” he kissed him slowly, deliberately. “Gacchan, I… I don’t know if it’s alright, but I…” he struggled to find the words.

Gakuto gently pressed their foreheads together. “What is it?” he asked softly, heartbeat suddenly quickening with curiosity.

“I didn’t think it would ever be possible for me… to love another person again, but…” Taemin held his gaze, and swallowed hard. “Gacchan, I… is it alright, to love you…?” he searched the older man’s blue eyes for the answer.

Gakuto’s heart felt like it might burst from happiness. “Taeminnie…” he could not help the grin that curled in surprise onto his lips, and he bared his pretty white teeth. “Of course it’s alright,” he kissed Taemin’s cheek, and softly replied, “I love you, too.” He kissed him, slowly at first – Taemin sighed into the kiss and deepened it, arms wrapped tightly around each other. “I promise it’s okay.”

Taemin clung to the older man. “I didn’t think I would ever be able to feel like this again. I didn’t know if I ever wanted to… but, I felt my heart call out to you the first time we met, and…” he buried his face in Gakuto’s shoulder, unable to complete his thought.

“I know,” the other man smiled, kissing the top of his head. “I felt it, too. From the first day.”

Taemin looked up at the singer, stars in his eyes. “Did you really, Gacchan?” his voice childlike, as if he needed to hear it again.

“Yes,” Gakuto replied, coaxing Taemin’s head against his chest. “I did.” Taemin slowly traced lines between the freckles on his skin, making constellations. He breathed in the lingering scent of the older man’s perfume, and his heart was put at ease. The pair lay like that for a few moments as the sun slowly climbed in the sky, and their eyes grew heavy – it was not long before they both fell asleep, arms encircled protectively around each other, bodies bathed in golden sunlight that made their faces shine.


End file.
